


The Book of Poems

by gaylock



Category: Bones (TV), Doctor Who, Grey's Anatomy, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, characters will be added as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylock/pseuds/gaylock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what would happen if each of these characters from all these fandoms joined a poetry writing group and then posted their work here.</p><p>Sorry not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goldfish by Mycroft Holmes

** Goldfish **

The world   
is full of goldfish  
Tiny brains in a   
tiny place; yet here I am  
Swimming with   
the masses; yet above them  
Mingling, yet detesting  
Above them I swim  
A tiny place filled   
with tiny brains  
A shark, in a goldfish filled   
world.

_-Mycroft Holmes_


	2. Miss Me?

** Miss Me? **

 

Jim Moriarty--  
Hi.  
Today's the day you die.  
So sit there in your semtex vest  
And wait until it's bombing time  
This bomb won't explode  
No, this one's gonna burn  
And burn and burn away at you  
You won't stop burning 'til were through  
I am a sponsor  
I am an enemy  
I'm a king and here's my crown;  
And honey, this king has got the key

I want to make you bleed  
I want to make you cry  
I O U a fall, my dear  
Write your note and say goodbye

Jim Moriarty--  
Dead.  
Colour the sky red.  
Standing on the edge of life  
Gunshot in the head

Stayin' alive's so boring  
You are me, can't you see  
Falling, flying; still not dying  
Did you miss me; miss me, miss me?  
I want to watch you fall  
I want to watch you burn  
Solve the final problem darling  
I'll go first; then it's your turn  
I am a sponsor  
I am an enemy  
I'm a king and here's my crown;  
And honey, this king has got the key

I want to make you bleed  
I want to make you cry  
I O U a fall, my dear  
Write your note and say goodbye

 

_-Jim Moriarty_


End file.
